The invention relates to a motor vehicle including a vehicle body, a vehicle body opening constructed in the vehicle body, and a liftgate or a trunk lid arranged on the vehicle body opening.
From German Patent Document DE 10 2007 039 808 A1, a motor vehicle is known which has a swivelable liftgate. As a result of the type of construction known from German Patent Document DE 10 2007 039 808 A1, it is possible to increase the loading width of the liftgate opening at least in the area of the rear window pane.
From European Patent Application EP 1 011 995 B1 (German Patent Application DE 698 22 169 T2), a liftgate for a motor vehicle is known, where one gas pressure spring respectively is provided in the lateral struts parallel to a rear window pane, for lifting the rear window pane.
It is an object of the invention to create a motor vehicle which has a liftgate or a trunk lid, the opening and/or closing of the liftgate or the trunk lid being assisted or carried out by the operating force of a device.
A motor vehicle according to embodiments of the invention has a vehicle body, a vehicle body opening constructed in the vehicle body, and a liftgate or a trunk lid arranged on the vehicle body opening. The liftgate or the trunk lid is swivelably arranged on a roof section of the vehicle body. The liftgate or the trunk lid has a body section and a rear window pane. Furthermore, at least one seal is provided, which is arranged on the vehicle body opening for sealing off the liftgate or the trunk lid. Lateral profiles, which are spaced laterally with respect to one another, are constructed on the liftgate or the trunk lid.
Advantageously, the lateral profiles are each provided with a hollow space in which one device respectively is arranged, which is used for lifting and/or lowering the liftgate or the trunk lid, the respective device being arranged between the roof section of the vehicle body and the liftgate or the trunk lid.
In an advantageous embodiment, the device for lifting and/or lowering the liftgate or the trunk lid is a component that can release a stored spring force, in which case the released spring force is manually returned after the intended supporting action. In another advantageous embodiment, the device is connected to an energy source, so that the energy is supplied directly when the device is used.
Advantageously, the device is a pneumatic spring, particularly a gas pressure spring, which, in addition to providing a spring force, also causes a damping.
Advantageously, the device is driven by an electric motor.
In an advantageous embodiment, the device driven by an electric motor has motion screws or cable controls as driving devices. The cable controls may also be equipped with deflection devices.
In an advantageous embodiment, one end of the respective device is arranged on a bearing which is constructed at the respective lateral profile of the liftgate or the trunk lid. A respective opposite end of the device is linked to a bearing, which is arranged on a component of the vehicle body.
A free end of a hinge is advantageously fastened to the respective lateral profile of the liftgate or the trunk lid. For this purpose, a respective opposite free end of the hinge is arranged at a bearing which is constructed on a component of the vehicle body.
In an advantageous embodiment, the hollow space of the respective lateral profile is dimensioned to be so large that the respective device can be moved with play between two limit positions, the limit positions being created by the closed condition of the liftgate or the trunk lid and by the opened condition of the liftgate or the trunk lid.
The size of the liftgate opening is advantageously increased as a result of the elimination of a rain groove or by the reduction of the width of a rain groove at a profile section, which is constructed on the vehicle body components of the liftgate opening, and to which a sealing profile is fastened.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.